Harriet Potter
by Mindell
Summary: Prenez un cours de potion. Prenez un Neville plutôt maladroit, un Rogue toujours aussi peu impartial, et sa victime préférée. Mélangez le tout...
1. Chapter 1

_Note : _

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Pour une fois, je vous propose une fanfiction sur du Harry Potter. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fic est une vieille fic. Je l'ai commencée il y a très, très, TREEEEEEEEEEES longtemps, bien avant de découvrir Miraculous Ladybug ou Voltron, et... je ne l'ai jamais finie ^^' ._

 _Je suis retombée dessus par hasard il y a quelques jours et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de lui donner une 2nde chance, surtout que j'ai toujours été assez vexée de ne jamais avoir trouvé la motivation de la terminer. Du coup, après avoir laissé cette histoire en plan pendant des années, je vais essayer de la continuer et de la finir enfin !_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _._

* * *

Dans l'un des nombreux cachots de Poudlard, Gryffondors et Serpentards se trouvaient réunis pour leur traditionnel cours de potions.

Le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangs, abreuvant les Gryffondors de commentaires acides sous le regard narquois de Malfoy et de ses amis. Harry essayait quant à lui de se concentrer de toutes ses forces et de suivre correctement les instructions écrites au tableau, et ce malgré un terrible pressentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles.

Car malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiet. En début de cours, Rogue avait en effet déclaré qu'il choisirait le travail d'un élève au hasard pour le faire ensuite tester par un autre, afin de vérifier si la potion du jour avait été correctement concoctée.

Déclaration qui avait été suivie d'un coup d'œil particulièrement appuyé à Harry.

Ce dernier se doutait qu'au vu l'antipathie notoire qu'avait Rogue à son sujet, la notion de _« hasard »_ serait sûrement toute relative. Les chances pour que le maître des potions laisse échapper une pareille occasion de tourmenter sa victime favorite étaient presque nulles et Harry se préparait déjà mentalement à devoir subir une fin de cours plus que pénible.

\- Bien, vous devriez avoir terminé, lança soudain le professeur en claquant sèchement des mains. Voyons voir… poursuivit-il en circulant entre les tables.

Un silence tendu s'instaura dans la salle. Rogue arpentait la pièce comme un vautour à l'affut de sa proie, les pans de sa cape noire voletant dans son sillage.

\- Minable, murmura-t-il en jetant des regards méprisants au contenu des différents chaudrons des Gryffondors. Honteux. Navrant.

Harry tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, examinant les travaux de ses camarades d'un œil inquiet.

La potion d'Hermione avait - comme d'habitude - l'aspect précis qu'elle était censée avoir selon leur manuel. Le liquide qui frémissait devant elle était d'une couleur vert pâle, presque transparente, tandis que les volutes de fumées qui s'en échappaient diffusaient dans les airs une douce odeur de pins.

Harry n'était quant à lui pas mécontent de son travail, même si sa propre potion tirait plus sur le vert kaki qu'autre chose et que l'arôme boisé qu'elle était sensée produire tenait plus du parfum de fleur qu'autre chose. Cela n'en restait pas moins suffisamment acceptable – du moins, de son point de vue. Celle de Ron était quant à elle d'un splendide vert émeraude, ce qui, bien que loin des standards de leurs manuels, restait malgré tout dans les limites du raisonnable.

Pour Neville, en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. Dans son chaudron bouillonnait une potion rouge vif, dont la surface pâteuse était régulièrement crevées d'inquiétantes bulles.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue s'arrêtèrent sur cet étrange liquide, puis allèrent du chaudron à Harry et inversement.

Le jeune garçon sentit ses entrailles se nouer d'horreur.

Son professeur s'était pour une fois départi de son air morose. Envolés, son expression éternellement écœurée et ses traits pincés. Au contraire, Rogue avait à présent l'air d'un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'on avait avancé la date de Noël.

\- Et bien, annonça-t-il avec un sourire malveillant, nous allons faire goûter la potion de Mr Londubat à… Mr Potter, par exemple.

Ron jeta un regard horrifié à la potion de Neville, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, et Harry sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux.

Les Serpentards, eux, exultaient.

Alors que le rire narquois de Malfoy résonnait encore dans le cachot, Rogue haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Et bien, Mr Potter, reprit ce dernier d'un ton doucereux. Nous vous attendons.

\- Oui, Professeur, répondit Harry en le fusillant du regard, refusant orgueilleusement de lui donner la satisfaction de deviner dans quel état d'inquiétude il se trouvait.

Il s'approcha de Neville, qui lui servit un verre de sa potion en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un _« je suis désolé »_. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry regarda le liquide épais, presque pâteux, s'écouler lentement du chaudron, puis prit d'une main tremblante le gobelet que lui tendait son camarade.

L'estomac noué d'angoisse, Harry n'osa pas regarder le contenu de son verre de plus près. Il porta son verre à sa bouche en gardant son regard rivé au plafond, essayant désespérément de se convaincre qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à boire un breuvage infect mais autre chose de mille fois plus agréable. La force de l'esprit pouvait faire des merveilles, après tout. S'il y mettait suffisamment de force, peut-être arriverait-il réellement à se persuader qu'il était en train de boire un soda. Un jus de citrouille. De la bièraubeurre.

N'importe quoi d'autre que l'infâme décoction de Neville.

Harry retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'une première gorgée déposa un goût de rouille sur sa langue. Puis, terriblement conscient d'être le centre de l'attention de toute la classe et de l'impatience de plus en plus manifeste de Rogue, il avala la potion d'un trait et ferma les yeux.

Et attendit…

Attendit…

Attendit…

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, Harry rouvrit les paupières. Il ne se sentait pas plus différent que d'habitude. N'osant trop y croire, il baissa la tête et observa ses pieds, ses mains, ses bras. Rien d'anormal. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades, cherchant sur leur visage la confirmation que la potion de Neville avait bel et bien été inoffensive.

A sa plus grande joie, les Gryffondors semblaient tous extraordinairement soulagés. En particulier Hermione, qui serrait un parchemin si fort entre ses doigts qu'elle le déchirait presque, et Ron qui se laissait retomber lourdement sur la chaise de laquelle il avait bondit quand Harry avait bu le contenu du gobelet.

Les Serpentards paraissaient au contraire clairement dépités de ne pas assister à une déconvenue publique de leur ennemi jurés et échangeait force de chuchotements en lui jetant des regards orageux. Rogue, quant à lui, était carrément furieux.

\- Pas même fichu de fabriquer une potion qui ait de l'effet, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, mâchoires contractées de rage. Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor, 0 pour Mr Londubat et 0 pour Mr Potter! Le cours est fini !

Trop soulagé pour songer à discuter de l'injustice dont venait de faire preuve sont professeur, Harry regagna hâtivement son bureau. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, de mettre un échantillon de sa potion dans une fiole, de poser cette dernière sur le bureau, puis il sortit du cachot à la suite de ses amis.

\- Quel affreux bonhomme ! explosa Hermione dans les couloirs. Il a choisi de te faire goûter la potion qui ressemblait le moins à celle qu'on était censés obtenir !

\- Au moins, Harry a eu de la chance, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Neville est tellement nul en potion qu'il a réussi à en faire une qui n'a aucun effet. Désolé, Neville, reprit-il à l'attention de son camarade de classe.

A ses côtés, Neville secoua la tête avec un petit sourire penaud.

\- Oui, approuva Harry, c'est vrai j'ai vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Tu imagines, j'aurais pu me retrouver avec… Je ne sais pas, la peau bleue, ou alors avec des ailes à la place des oreilles. Ce genre de choses.

\- Ou alors te mettre à gonfler comme un ballon, comme ce que tu avais fait à ta tante une fois, renchérit Ron en riant.

Les adolescentes passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à plaisanter en imaginant à ce à quoi Harry avait échappé. Tour à tour, ils suggérèrent qu'il aurait parfaitement pu se transformer en chèvre suite à la dégustation malencontreuse qui venait de lui être imposée. Ou avoir des tentacules qui lui poussent à la place des bras. Ou se mettre à bondir partout comme une balle de caoutchouc.

Ron était en train de décrire comment il aurait été tout à fait possible que Harry se mette à émettre un bruit d'accordéon à chaque éternuement – problème dont avait été victime son grand-oncle Euphrasius, affirmait-il - quand il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en fixant son ami d'un air ahuri.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry, quand il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le menton, les épaules…

\- Tes cheveux, s'esclaffa Ron en lui donnant une bourrade amicale dans le dos. La potion de Neville te fait pousser les cheveux !

Harry porta vivement sa main à sa tête et sentit une masse soyeuse glisser sous sa paume. Ron avait on ne peut plus raison. Ses cheveux étaient en train de croître à une vitesse vertigineuse, cascadant entre ses doigts comme l'eau d'une rivière.

\- J'espère quand même que ça s'arrêtera rapidement, murmura-t-il d'une voix inquiète, tandis que Ron continuait à se tordre de rire et que Hermione et Neville le regardaient bouche bée.

Mais alors que ses cheveux commençaient à caresser ses hanches, sa folle croissance capillaire se décida enfin à cesser. Harry attendit encore quelques secondes, puis poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers ses amis :

\- Partez devant, je vais aux toilettes pour couper tout ça, leur lança-t-il avec un large sourire. Dites au professeur McGonagall que je serais un peu en retard.

* * *

Harry se hâta vers les toilettes des garçons en se retenant péniblement d'éclater de rire. Une potion de croissance rapide des cheveux ! Dommage que Neville n'ait pas retenu la recette, l'élixir aurait pu avoir un beau succès chez les coiffeurs et rendre espoir à toutes les personnes à capillarité contrariée.

Arrivé à destination, le jeune garçon posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Et tout à coup, son sourire se figea.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Il ressentait une sensation étrange au creux de son abdomen. Quelque chose de sourd, de diffus, qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer.

Et soudain, une violente douleur lui tordit l'estomac. Une souffrance si fulgurante, si vive, qui le traversa de part en part comme une décharge électrique et le fit tomber à genoux.

Jamais Harry n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Le souffle coupé, il pressa ses mains de toutes ses forces contre son ventre, cherchant désespérément à contenir ces spasmes de douleur qui le traversaient désormais par vagues entières. Il avait l'impression que son épiderme était en feu, que des flots de lave liquéfiaient ses veines, que ses muscles se déchiraient sous sa peau. Même ses os lui semblaient tout d'un coup animés d'une vie propre, se tordant, se déplaçant, crissant dans d'affreux bruits.

Des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau brûlante.

Puis, tout à coup, son supplice s'arrêta aussi abruptement qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

Tremblant de tout son corps, Harry resta immobile durant de longues secondes.

Un filet de sueur glacée s'écoula lentement entre ses omoplates alors qu'il guettait avec appréhension le possible retour de cette douleur qui venait de le clouer au sol.

Mais rien.

A son grand soulagement, quelle qu'ait pu être l'origine de ces terribles secondes qu'il venait de vivre, tout semblait bel et bien terminé. Harry tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte pour s'en servir d'appuis, puis se releva péniblement. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait encore trop confus pour réfléchir correctement.

Il devait impérativement se reposer.

Tant pis pour les cours.

Prenant appui contre le mur, Harry commença à se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers la tour de Gryffondor. Entendent quelqu'un approcher, il releva brusquement la tête. Un septième année qu'il ne connaissait pas était en train de passer dans le couloir. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, il posa le regard sur Harry. Un regard… admiratif. Interloqué, Harry se redressa. Mais ignorant son expression perplexe, le septième année poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Encore trop déconcerté pour réfléchir, Harry secoua légèrement la tête et reprit sa route. A peine quelques mètres plus tard, il croisa un groupe de garçons de Poufsouffle. Il se plaqua contre le mur pour leur laisser la place, quand l'un d'eux le siffla en lui faisant un signe de la main. Bouche bée de stupeur, Harry vit l'autre élève lui adresser un sourire charmeur avant de rattraper ses amis.

Harry resta un instant paralysé de surprise.

Que se passait-il ?

Que. Se. Passait. Il ?

Pris d'un soudain doute, il revint brusquement sur ses pas et se rua dans les toilettes. Il s'approcha des lavabos, leva la tête vers le miroir…

Et ce qu'il découvrit dans son reflet lui fit l'effet d'un violent coup sur le crâne.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinq bonnes minutes durent s'écouler tandis avant qu'Harry ne réussisse à enregistrer les informations que son cerveau lui envoyait. Agrippé au lavabo avec tellement de force que les jointures de ses mains en avaient blanchi, bouche ouverte dans illustration parfaite de l'incrédulité horrifiée, il fixait son reflet avec la sensation d'avoir été précipité en plein cauchemar.

Ces cheveux qui tombaient sur ses reins en de lourdes boucles noires... Ces épaules moins larges qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être, cette taille plus étroite…

Harry secoua vivement la tête, tentant désespérément de chasser cette vision de son esprit, d'émerger de ce qu'il espérait ardemment n'être qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais en vain. A son grand désespoir, ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas. Les traits de son visage étaient indéniablement plus fins, ses cils plus longs, sa bouche plus pulpeuse.

La personne que Harry apercevait dans le miroir était incontestablement une fille.

Une ravissante jeune fille, même. Mais la question n'était pas là. La potion de Neville l'avait transformé en fille !

Pris d'un soudain doute, Harry porta sa main à sa poitrine avant de la retirer brusquement, le visage brûlant de honte. La transformation avait l'air totale… Harry se prit la tête à deux mains en poussant un gémissement de détresse. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment comme ça.

Il existait certainement une solution.

Il _devait_ exister une solution.

Soudain, Harry redressa la tête.

\- Mme Pomfresh, murmura-t-il sous le coup d'une inspiration subite.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se rua hors des toilettes et s'élança dans les couloirs. Il se mit à courir comme un fou en direction de l'infirmerie, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui gagnait ses poumons alors qu'il prenait à peine le temps de respirer dans sa folle course.

\- Mme Pomfresh !, hurla-t-il en arrivant à destination.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit cette dernière avec une expression réprobatrice sur le visage. Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait personne !

Arrivant devant Harry, elle posa ses poings sur les hanche et le dévisagea en affichant une moue circonspecte.

\- Bon, quel est le problème ?, reprit-elle enfin. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

\- Je suis une fille ! lui cria Harry, incapable de se calmer.

\- Oui, oui, je le vois bien, répliqua l'infirmière en haussant un sourcil intrigué. Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- C'est que, normalement, je suis un garçon, répondit Harry en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Je suis Harry Potter. Mais aujourd'hui, on a eu cours de potion, et Rogue m'a fait boire une potion ratée…

Fronçant les sourcils, Mme Pomfresh souleva quelques mèches des cheveux de Harry pour dégager son front. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement de surprise quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait le front du jeune Gryffondor.

\- Oui, effectivement, murmura-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle sortit sa baguette et articula plusieurs sortilèges, mais en vain. Au bout du septième essai infructueux, elle renonça à s'acharner et s'approcha de nouveau de Harry.

\- Vous connaissez la composition exacte de la potion qui vous a transformé ? reprit-elle d'une voix contrariée. Ou à défaut de mieux, est-ce qu'il en reste pour que je puisse l'analyser ?

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre d'horreur, le laissant secoué une soudaine vague de nausée.

Il revoyait Rogue, furieux, faire disparaître le contenu du chaudron de Neville d'un coup de baguette.

\- Non, articula-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Mmmm, c'est embêtant, ça…, soupira Mme Pomfresh. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous pour l'instant, je vais voir le professeur Rogue. Revenez en fin d'après-midi.

Surprenant l'expression désespérée qui avait prit place sur le visage de Harry, elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire d'encouragement.

\- Allons, poursuivit-elle lui en tapotant l'épaule d'un geste amical, courage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera bien une solution. En attendant, restez donc un peu ici en attendant l'heure du repas, je vous excuserais auprès de votre professeur.

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des lits de l'infirmerie à pas lents, encore sonné par la nouvelle.

Il s'était transformé en fille.

En fille !

Et pire encore, sa guérison semblait dépendre désormais uniquement du bon plaisir de Rogue.

Harry poussa un gémissement de détresse en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Non, se reprit immédiatement le jeune Gryffondor en secouant vivement la tête. Il faisait erreur.

Les choses pouvaient aisément être bien, bien pires.

Comme dans une heure par exemple, quand il rentrerait dans la Grande Salle et devrait faire face à tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis. Harry Potter, transformé en fille ! Malfoy se ferait un plaisir de lui rendre la vie infernale, comme si la situation n'était déjà pas suffisamment pénible. Ron en perdrait son latin et Hermione s'empresserait de débiter toute la liste des remèdes possibles et imaginables auxquels elle penserait, avant de conclure par un « _je file à la bibliothèque !_ », songea Harry en souriant faiblement. Et Cho…

Harry se redressa brusquement.

Cho !

Comment pourrait-il espérer sortir un jour avec elle, à présent qu'il s'était métamorphosé en fille ? Déjà qu'en tant que garçon il n'arrivait à rien, alors en fille… Quoique, le problème était peut-être là, songea Harry depuis le fin fond de son désespoir. Il était tout à fait possible que Cho n'ait pas la moindre inclinaison pour la gent masculine et que cette malencontreuse aventure lui offre enfin une chance de la séduire…

Poussant un soupir désabusé, Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette hypothèse de son esprit, puis se laissa retomber lourdement sur son matelas.

Qui espérait-il tromper ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Cho dévorait Cédric Diggory des yeux pour deviner que ses préférences de sa camarade étaient loin d'être le cœur du problème.

Non.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas permettre que cette histoire ne s'éternise.

Il lui fallait absolument trouver une solution, et vite ! Peut-être pouvait-il prétendre être l'une de ses propres cousines. Dire que « Harry Potter » avait dû s'absenter pour raisons familiales, et qu'elle venait d'être transférée à Poudlard… Qu'elle s'appelait Harriet Potter, par exemple, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

Pour aussi tentante que soit l'idée de s'inventer une cousine factice, cela ne marcherait jamais. Tout le monde comprendrait certainement du premier coup qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un mensonge et cette mascarade ne servirait qu'à le rendre encore plus ridicule. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de négocier avec Dumbledore pour quitter Poudlard quelques jours, le temps que la situation redevienne normale…

* * *

Les minutes filèrent à toute vitesse pendant qu'Harry ruminait ses sombres pensées, et l'heure du repas arriva sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ignorant royalement les protestations de son patient, Madame Pomfresh l'encouragea à aller dans la Grande Salle.

\- Allez-y, vous avez besoin de vous remplir un peu l'estomac après toutes ces émotions, le pressa-t-elle en lui donnant une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. Il n'arrivera rien de bon si vous restez ici toute la journée.

Après avoir tenté en vain de plaider sa cause, Harry finit par sortir de l'infirmerie de mauvaise grâce.

\- Évidemment, maugréa-t-il à voix basse, c'est facile à dire. On voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui est transformée.

Pestant une fois de plus contre ce terrible coup du sort qui allait certainement faire de sa vie un enfer, Harry se dirigea à pas lourds vers la Grande Salle. La sensation de nausée qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt dans la matinée le reprenait de plus belle, accentuant le déconfort évident qui était le sien. Harry avait désormais l'horrible impression qu'une boule de plomb s'était logée au fond de son estomac et que sa gorge avait été passée au papier de verre.

Il progressait dans les dédales de couloirs avec autant d'entrain qu'un condamné se rendant à l'échafaud, tremblant tellement que ses jambes le portaient à peine.

Plus d'une fois, il ne résista que de peu à l'impulsion de repartir directement à l'infirmerie ou d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais il ne pourrait hélas pas se cacher indéfiniment. Si par malheur un remède n'était pas trouvé rapidement, il serait certainement condamné à garder cette apparence encore plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours.

Réprimant un frisson d'horreur à cette idée, Harry poursuivit sa route.

Il arriva à l'entrée de la Grande Salle bien trop tôt à son goût et s'arrêta un instant auprès de la porte pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Des vagues d'angoisse et de panique s'abattaient sur lui de plus en plus violement, cherchant à saper ses dernières réserves de courage.

Mâchoires serrées, Harry serra rageusement les poings.

Il était un Gryffondor, se répétait-il désespérément, essayant d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur. Un Gryffondor ET la seule et unique personne connue pour avoir survécu à Voldemort.

Il avait déjà affronté des trolls, des chiens géants, des sorciers maléfiques, et il s'en était toujours sorti avec brio.

Il pourrait tout à fait faire face à ses camarades et à sa féminisation provisoire – très, très provisoire, souhaitait-il ardemment.

Main crispée autour du chambranle de la porte, Harry balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione. Puis, après avoir repérés ses amis, il releva vaillamment le menton et se dirigea vers eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Harry se mit traversa la Grande Salle en luttant de toute ses forces contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuit immédiatement. Il fixait sans ciller la tignasse rousse de Ron -dont le propriétaire lui tournait pour l'instant le dos-, marchant vers son ami comme un marin désespéré se dirigerait vers un phare en pleine tempête.

Harry avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, généralement à cause de son célèbre passé ou d'une histoire horrible dans laquelle il serait récemment impliqué. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, jamais il n'avait réussi à trouver comment ignorer la curiosité indésirable de ses camarades.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait hélas guère exception. Harry avait beau se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait l'impression de sentir physiquement les regards interloqués des autres élèves se poser sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à occulter les murmures étonnés qui s'élevaient sur son passage, les visages stupéfaits qui se tournaient vers lui, la rumeur qui enflait à chacun de ses pas.

Des sifflements en provenance de la table des Serpentards le firent soudain sursauter.

Harry tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir Malfoy, écroulé de rire entre Crabe et Goyle.

\- Plutôt radical comme changement de look, Potter, lui lança-t-il en ricanant. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Oups, pardon, se reprit-il avec une expression faussement contrite. J'ai dit _« Potter »_ , mais il faut t'appeler comment maintenant ? Potterette ?

Alors que Crabe et Goyle s'esclaffaient de plus belle, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Son regard croisa celui de Rogue, qui le toisait en affichant un petit sourire narquois. Les paroles de Mme Pomfresh lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire.

 _« Je vais voir le professeur Rogue… »_

Harry sentit une sourde vague de fureur monter en lui. Rogue, encore Rogue, toujours Rogue ! Naturellement, le maître des potions n'avait pas pu lui laisser le luxe de profiter de quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires avant que tout Poudlard n'apprenne sa mésaventure. Non, au contraire, il avait certainement dû se faire un plaisir de tout raconter à ses élèves favoris dès que l'infirmière avait eu le dos tourné, permettant ainsi aux Serpentards de se moquer de lui dès son retour.

Joues brûlantes d'embarras et poings serrés de rage, Harry soutint un instant le regard de Rogue, dont le sourire suffisant s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. Puis, secouant la tête avec impuissance, le jeune Gryffondor reprit sa progression sous les ricanements des Serpentards.

Et enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il arriva au niveau de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Inconscient de la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son camarade, Ron continuait de dévorer son repas comme si sa vie en dépendait. Assise de l'autre côté de la table, Hermione leva un regard distrait vers Harry avant de reporter son attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Puis, soudain, sa fourchette s'arrêta brusquement en l'air. Elle releva la tête vers Harry. Lentement. Progressivement. Comme si elle peinait tellement à croire les informations que lui renvoyaient son cerveau qu'elle préférait laisser à ce dernier le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une erreur absurde. Elle dévisagea Harry avec incrédulité, ses yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, s'ouvrit encore, sans que pour une fois rien n'en sorte.

\- H-Harry ? balbutia-t-elle enfin d'une voix stupéfaite. Ce... C'est toi, Harry?

Le visage sombre, Harry approuva d'un bref signe de tête. Se redressant aussitôt, Ron se mit à parler la bouche pleine tout en pivotant sur son banc.

\- Et ben, ché pas cro tôt, t'en a mis du t…

Découvrant soudain ce à quoi ressemblait Harry, Ron laissa échapper un gargouillis étranglé.

\- Mais comment est-ce que… commença Hermione. Ah, la potion, s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts, une expression compatissante se dessinant sur son visage. C'est la potion de Neville, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Harry…

Se sentant s'empourprer de gêne devant les regards abasourdis que lui jetaient désormais tous les Gryffondors à dix mètres à la ronde, Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Assis devant lui et le visage d'un rouge jurant terriblement avec ses cheveux, Ron était quant à lui toujours en train de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de purée.

\- Encore un truc à rajouter à ma liste de Pourquoi-je-hais-Rogue, déclara Harry d'un ton bravache qui, à en juger le coup d'œil acéré qu'elle lui lança, ne trompa pas Hermione.

Il enjamba le banc et prit place à coté de son meilleur ami - qui menaçait toujours de passer de vie à trépas-, tout en donnant à ce dernier une grande claque dans le dos pour lui permettre de respirer. Une horrible quinte de toux secoua le corps de Ron, qui mit plusieurs minutes à réussir à reprendre son souffle.

\- Ouf, merci, Harry, réussit-t-il à articuler péniblement, tout en écrasant les larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux. Wouha, reprit-il en scrutant son ami de haut en bas, c'est dingue. C'est… Wouha…

Manifestement incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer l'ampleur de sa surprise, Ron laissa mourir sa phrase. Il n'en continua cependant pas moins de dévisager son meilleur ami, ouvrant parfois la bouche comme sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisant, puis l'ouvrant de nouveau, comme un poisson hors de son bocal.

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard et se tourna vers Harry pour le presser d'expliquer ce qui se passait. Ce dernier attrapa le premier plat venu, l'utilisant comme diversion le temps de trouver ses mots. Puis après s'être copieusement servi, il résuma la situation aussi succinctement que possible : les conséquences désastreuses de la mixture de Neville, l'impuissance de Mme Pomfresh à lui rendre son apparence d'origine, l'absence d'un quelconque reste de potion, Rogue sur lequel reposait tous les espoirs de l'infirmière…

\- Rogue ? s'exclama Hermione, livide d'horreur. Alors que c'est à cause de ce sale type que tu, que tu… Oh, ce n'est pas possible, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen…

\- Ouaip, approuva Ron d'un air sombre. Parce que si on doit attendre le jour où Rogue aura envie de te rendre service…

\- Tu ne dois pas être le premier à qui ça arrive, reprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'à la bibliothèque… Oui, mais là c'est une potion fabriquée par hasard, ce n'est pas un cas classique… poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée, son débit se faisant de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'elle parcourait les différentes hypothèses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il faudrait que je regarde dans l'Histoire de Poudlard si un cas du même genre ne s'est pas déjà produit. Ou dans les Milles et une potions pour Sorcier Farfelu, peut-être ? Je ne connais pas très bien ce livre, il n'y a rien qui concerne le programme scolaire dedans. Mais si on trouve quelque chose sur les potions de transformation déjà répertoriées, il est possible qu'on puisse tomber sur un remède qui fera effet… Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'on se trompe et qu'on te transforme _définitivement_ en fille…

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien manger sans qu'on en parle, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Harry, soudain nauséeux.

Bien qu'il soit profondément reconnaissant à son amie pour le soutien inconditionnel dont elle faisait preuve, il sentant que sa tête aller exploser si quelqu'un lui expliquait encore pourquoi il ne lui serait pas facile de retrouver sa forme originale.

\- Oui, oui, approuva Hermione en rougissant un peu. On pourra voir ça plus tard.

Harry se servit une ample proportion de purée, accompagnée d'une viande en sauce qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'identifier. Il planta sa fourchette dans le contenu de son assiette, la porta à sa bouche… et mordit dans une généreuse portion de cheveux qu'il avait happée sans même s'en apercevoir. Toussant, crachant, Harry sortit ces quelques mèches rebelles de sa bouche et les balança rageusement par-dessus son épaule, faisant du même coup cascader tout un autre pan de sa chevelure devant son visage.

Plus que contrarié par ce désastre capillaire, Harry tenta maladroitement de ramener ses longs cheveux dans son dos, espérant ardemment qu'ils y resteraient quand il se pencherait pour essayer de manger. En vain. Dès qu'il esquissait le moindre geste, dès qu'il inclinait la tête, de nouvelles mèches soyeuses venaient obscurcir son champ de vision. Harry était à bout. Mais comment les filles faisaient-elles donc pour ne pas avaler les trois quarts de leur chevelure quand elles étaient à table ?

\- Oh, Harry, soupira Hermione en voyant ses efforts. Attend.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et contourna la table se placer derrière son ami. Ce dernier la sentit ramener en arrière ses mèches vagabondes, rassemblant peu à peu ses cheveux d'une main experte. Hermione sortit un élastique d'une de ses poches et quelques grimaces de la part de Harry plus tard, ces cheveux dont il ne savait que faire se retrouvèrent attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

\- Merci, Hermione, s'exclama Harry, sincèrement reconnaissant.

\- De rien, répliqua son amie avec un sourire satisfait.

Alors qu'Hermione regagnait sa place, Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette. A son grand soulagement, la nausée qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là avait fini par se dissiper. La tension qui avait vrillé ses nerfs toute la matinée lui laissait désormais une sensation de vide dans l'estomac qui ne demandait qu'à être comblée et le jeune homme ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait besoin de force pour affronter le reste de sa journée.

Alors, à présent impeccablement coiffé grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione, Harry ne perdit guère plus de temps et se jeta sur son repas.


	4. Chapter 4

Les trois amis ne s'attardèrent guère dans la Grande Salle.

Ils expédièrent rapidement leur repas et se retrouvèrent dans un coin tranquille du parc, non sans une pluie de commentaires goguenards de la part des Serpentards, une foule de regards curieux de tous les élèves, et après avoir réussi à semer Colin Crivey qui tenait absolument à immortaliser le moment.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, poussant un long soupir.

\- Tu sais, Harry, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je ne pense pas qu'il faille trop s'inquiéter… Je veux dire…, balbutia-t-elle devant le regard noir que lui jeta son ami, enfin…Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de tout, non ? D'accord, elle aura besoin de l'aide de Rogue, mais tout Poudlard est déjà au courant de ce qui t'arrive, alors, Dumbledore aussi… Et Rogue ne fera sûrement rien qui risquerait de mettre Dumbledore en colère…

\- Mouais, répondit Harry, peu convaincu.

Dumbledore ou pas Dumbledore, il doutait que Rogue laisse passer une pareille occasion de lui compliquer la vie. Il ferait probablement de son mieux pour qu'il reste une fille bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, ou pour lui faire subir un remède aux effets secondaires les plus désagréables possibles.

Pendant qu'Harry se perdait dans ces pensées moroses, Ron s'était également installé sur l'herbe.

Il avait encore l'air d'avoir reçu un coup sur le crâne et fixait Harry d'un air ahuri. Manifestement en proie à un dilemme intérieur, il l'observa encore quelques instants et s'efforça ensuite de concentrer son attention sur le paysage. Mais en vain. Son regard retombait invariablement sur Harry, puis il le détournait à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Ses oreilles devenant à chaque fois de plus en plus rouges, Harry préférait ne pas savoir ce qui lui traversait la tête.

A la fin, n'y tenant plus, Ron se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Heu, Harry…

\- Oui ?, répondit ce dernier, s'attendant au pire.

\- Heu… Hum… Ta, heu, ta transformation… Heu…

\- Oui, quoi, ma transformation ?

Harry commençait à en avoir assez. Sa journée avait été suffisamment pénible, et ses réserves de patience étaient d'ores et déjà épuisées. Il ne sentait aucune compassion pour Ron, qui restait là à tripoter maladroitement le bas de sa robe de sorcier en essayant de trouver le courage de lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

\- _Èsketutècomplètmentransforméoupa_ ?, lâcha Ron d'un trait.

\- Hein ?, s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

\- Heu, je veux dire, marmonna Ron, plus rouge que jamais et fixant résolument le bas de son uniforme, est-ce que tu t'es transformé _entièrement_ en fille ? Ou alors c'est juste le visage ?

Harry se senti rougir à son tour jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, pendant que Hermione fusillait Ron du regard.

\- Transformation totale, répondit-il. Enfin, j'ai l'impression, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en surprenant le regard courroucé d'Hermione. J-Je n'ai pas franchement vérifié, balbutia-t-il en s'empourprant de plus belle.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires sans dire un mot et partit avec un petit reniflement outré, sans accorder un seul regard aux deux garçons.

\- Les filles, je te jure… commenta Ron, s'adressant toujours au bas de sa robe. Enfin, je ne parlais pas pour toi, Harry, bien sûr, s'excusa-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Fille, martela Harry d'une voix irritée. Enfin, si, peut-être un peu en ce moment, théoriquement, mais…

\- Ouais, ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Et sinon, tu as le droit de me regarder quand tu me parles, lança Harry.

\- Ah, heu, ouais, pardon. C'est que ça fait bizarre, tu comprends ? répliqua Ron en se grattant distraitement la nuque.

\- A qui le dis-tu, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis ce maudit cours de potion.

Ron lui rendit son sourire, avec un petit haussement d'épaule d'excuse. Puis il se pencha en avant, rougissant de plus belle.

\- Alors, fit-t-il, ça fait quoi d'être une fille ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu te sens comment par rapport à avant… C'est quoi la différence…

Harry réfléchit un moment.

\- Ben en fait, je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant…, répondit-il enfin. Ça ne fait que quelques heures, j'ai pas encore eu trop l'occasion de me rendre compte. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, dès que j'aurais le temps je couperais ces maudits cheveux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles s'acharnent à vouloir les avoir longs. Ça bouge dans tous les sens, ça te tombe devant la figure et tu n'y vois plus rien, ça s'emmêle, et bonjour pour manger tranquillement ! Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, protesta-t-il à l'attention de Ron, écroulé de rire après la tirade véhémente de son ami.

\- Rien, rien…, hoqueta son ami, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Mais effectivement, j'avais cru comprendre, ce midi…

Harry haussa les épaules, passant distraitement les doigts dans l'objet de son courroux.

\- Par contre, je crois que je suis devenu très populaire au niveau des septièmes années, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché.

En réponse au regard interrogateur de Ron, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé le matin même, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Son ami parti d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Le pauvre, commenta-t-il une fois calmé. Il a dû avoir une sacrée désillusion s'il a appris que tu n'es qu'un garçon provisoirement transformé en fille.

\- Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire je ne m'étais pas franchement rendu compte de la situation à ce moment…

Soudain, Ron sauta sur ses pieds.

\- L'entrainement de Quidditch !, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix affolée. On va être en retard, si on continue à traîner. Tu vas venir, ou tu veux que je t'excuse…

\- Ça va, je viens, je viens, répliqua Harry d'un ton agacé. Je suis une fille, je ne me suis pas cassé une jambe ou quelque chose du même genre. Je peux encore jouer.

\- Ok, pas de problème.

Les deux amis rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et commencèrent à se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

\- N'empêche, poursuivit Ron, c'est pratique, maintenant que tu es une fille tu vas pouvoir me donner des conseils pour comprendre comment elles pensent et… Non, tu as raison, on oublie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Harry. Oh non, maintenant on est vraiment en retard.

Les deux amis traversèrent le parc en courant, et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les vestiaires des Gryffondors.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte des vestiaires où il avait ses habitudes, avant de se figer brusquement en réalisant où il se rendait.

\- Oh, non..., murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas, manquant de peu de se faire renverser par Ron qui avançait au même instant.

Alors que son ami lui jetait un coup d'œil interloqué, Harry secoua la tête avec impuissance.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas aller là, laissa-t-il échapper en jetant un regard de désarroi à Ron. Ce sont les vestiaires des garçons et je… Je ne vais _PAS_ me changer ici. Pas devant tout le monde, pas tant que je suis comme ça, conclut-il en se désignant lui-même d'un large geste de la main.

L'humiliation que ressentait Harry était déjà suffisamment cuisante, hors de question pour lui de rajouter d'avantage d'embarras en exposant ce nouveau corps à la vue et aux commentaires de ses coéquipiers.

Partageant manifestement ses pensées, Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux éviter, approuva-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'est… Ce ne… Enfin, il ne vaut mieux pas… conclut-il dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

Se sentant tout aussi mal à l'aise que son meilleur ami, Harry balaya les alentours du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une seconde porte et il se sentit s'empourprer violemment à son tour.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus me changer dans les vestiaires des filles, gémit-il d'un ton plaintif.

Pour toute réponse, Ron émit un bruit semblable à un gargouillis étranglé.

Après quelques secondes d'un conciliabule aussi bref qu'embarrassant, les deux amis tombèrent finalement tous deux d'accord sur ce qui leur paraissait être la meilleure option au vu des circonstances. Harry décida sagement qu'il irait se changer dans des toilettes situées un peu plus loin, tandis que Ron se chargerait quant à lui de prévenir leurs coéquipiers des récents évènements.

En supposant que la nouvelle n'ait pas déjà fait tout le tour de Poudlard, bien sûr.

* * *

C'est avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard qu'Harry fit finalement son apparition sur le terrain de Quidditch. A son grand soulagement, hormis quelques regards appuyés, ses camarades ne manifestèrent pas le moindre signe de curiosité déplacée quant à sa nouvelle apparence. Seul Fred se fendit d'un joyeux compliment sur sa somptueuse chevelure, juste avant que George ne lui demande la marque de son shampoing pour pouvoir être lui aussi, selon ses propres dires, « capillairement éblouissant ».

Mais à ces quelques détails près, les coéquipiers d'Harry mirent un point d'honneur à le laisser en paix, et c'est le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait espéré que le jeune sorcier grimpa sur son balai pour rejoindre ses amis.

Les premières minutes de l'entraînement se déroulèrent dans une ambiance certes un peu différente de celle à laquelle tous étaient habitués, mais néanmoins relativement normale au vu des circonstances. Angelina, Katie et Alicia se passaient tour à tour le souafle en faisant preuve d'une maîtrise née de longues de pratique, Ron remplissait son rôle de gardien avec un sérieux tout à son honneur, tandis que Fred et George tentaient de semer le chaos à l'aide de Cognards judicieusement expédiés.

A mesure que le temps passait, Harry se découvrait quant à lui une admiration nouvelle pour ses coéquipières féminines.

Non pas qu'il pensait que garçons valaient mieux que les filles, au contraire. La nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serdaigle était par exemple de très loin la plus douée de sa génération, tous genres confondus, et n'importe qui doté d'un minimum de bon sens était forcé de reconnaitre qu'Hermione éclipsait de très loin tous ses camarades masculins pour ce qui touchait à la magie.

Et non seulement les filles valaient autant que les garçons, mais elles devaient en plus composer avec ces protubérances qu'Harry possédait à présent lui aussi au niveau de sa poitrine. Le jeune sorcier ignorait comment faisait ses coéquipières pour voler si librement, mais de son côté, ces deux masses qui pendouillaient désormais de son torse le gênaient bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire. Il les sentait bouger à chaque accélération, subir la force centrifuge que leur imprimait chaque virage.

Ces mouvements indésirables ne cessaient de gêner Harry, l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement sur son entraînement.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire fi de son propre embarras et demander des conseils à Hermione sur ce nouvel aspect de son corps qu'il avait cruellement négligé. Manifestement, ces choses appelées soutien-gorge et dont le simple nom le faisait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avaient bel et bien une utilité autre que la simple esthétique.

Maudissant pour la millionième fois Rogue pour lui faire subir une pareille épreuve, Harry raffermit sa prise autour de son balai et tenta désespérément d'oublier ces désagréments pour se focaliser sur son vol.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, c'est un Harry à l'humeur plus que mitigée qui s'éloignait du terrain en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. En dépit des soucis que lui avaient donnés son nouveau corps, cette petite séance de Quidditch lui avait grandement remonté le moral.

Mais hélas, cet effet n'avait été que provisoire, et c'était désormais le cœur lourd que Harry se demandait s'il allait pouvoir retrouver un jour son apparence normale.

\- Allez, courage, lui lança Ron dans une tentative évidente de lui apporter son soutien. Les choses ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Harry avec un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

L'inquiétude lui nouait désormais tellement l'estomac que le jeune sorcier se sentait un peu nauséeux. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour partager son malaise à ses amis quand soudain, deux voix s'élevèrent derrière eux.

\- Hey, Harry !, l'interpelèrent Fred et Georges avec un superbe ensemble.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent de leur camarade d'un pas vif et passèrent chacun un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

\- On voulait te parler de ton petit soucis capillaire…, commença Georges.

\- … et de tes autres modifications physiques, compléta Fred avec un large sourire.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, je suis une fille, réplica-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus.

\- Harry, Harry…, répliqua Georges d'une voix chantante. Ne soit pas autant sur la défensive.

\- D'autant qu'on a peut-être de quoi t'aider, ajouta Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

Sous le choc, Harry, Ron et Hermione se figèrent sur place.

\- QUOI ?, s'écrièrent-ils avec un magnifique ensemble.

Interrompant leur marche, les jumeaux se placèrent face à leurs trois camarades. Toujours paralysés de stupéfaction, ces trois derniers les dévisageaient avec une incrédulité teintée d'espoir.

\- En fait, on a un petit… projet en préparation, lâcha négligemment George, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- C'est encore une de vos blagues ?, s'exclama Ron d'une voix dubitative.

\- Exactement, approuva Fred avec un rire satisfait. Enfin, on a un projet _en vue_ d'une blague, précisa-t-il en surprenant l'expression horrifiée qui traversa le visage de Harry. Mais on ne plaisante pas en disant qu'on peut peut-être t'aider.

\- Depuis cet été, on travaille sur un nouveau type de friandise, enchaîna son frère. Des caramels qui doivent changer les filles en garçons et inversement.

Alors qu'une expression émerveillée se dessinait sur le visage de Harry, Georges leva une main en signe d'avertissement.

\- Par contre, on a encore un gros problème, poursuivit-il d'une voix sombre. On a pas mal avancé sur notre formule, mais pour l'instant on n'a aucune idée de si elle fonctionne réellement ou non. On ne sait pas non plus s'il y aura des effets secondaires.

\- Oui, on n'a vraiment rien testé, approuva Fred en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Pour autant qu'on sache, tu pourrais tout aussi bien te retrouver avec tes dents qui font de la musique quand tu manges, des bulles qui te sortent par les oreilles 24 heures sur 24… Ou encore, le caramel pourrait très bien avoir l'effet inverse et faire en sorte que tu restes définitivement transformé en fille.

Un frisson d'effroi traversa la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

L'offre des jumeaux était plus que tentante, mais le potentiel prix à payer était bien trop élevé. Le jeune sorcier avait beau avoir hâte de retrouver son apparence d'origine, le plus sage était sans le moindre doute d'attendre que Rogue concocte lui-même un antidote.

C'était une solution certes bien plus longue, mais aussi beaucoup plus sûre.

Sa décision prise, Harry plongea tour à tour son regard dans ceux de Fred et de Georges.

\- Ecoutez, commença-t-il d'une voix sincère, j'apprécie beaucoup votre offre. Mais je crois qu'il est plus prudent de…

Soudain, Harry fut interrompu par une décharge de douleur si violente qu'elle le plia en deux.

\- Harry !, s'écria Ron en se précipitant à ses côtés. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une main instinctivement posée sur son bas-ventre pour tenter de contenir les ondes de souffrance qui en irradiaient à présent, Harry secoua la tête avec impuissance.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix haletante.

\- C'est la potion de Rogue ! poursuivit Ron d'une voie rendue suraiguë par l'affolement. C'est du poison ! Tu es en train de mourir !

Une grimace tordit le visage de Harry, l'empêchant de faire remarquer à son ami que son attitude paniquée ne l'aidait en rien. De sourdes vagues de douleur pulsaient depuis la partie inférieure de son torse, lui donnant l'impression que son estomac se tordait sur lui-même.

\- Harry !, s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant à son tour.

Posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, son amie se pencha vers lui.

\- Harry, reprit-t-elle d'un ton au calme réconfortant, ces douleurs, tu les as depuis ce matin ?

Son attitude posée contrastait avec la frayeur de Ron, aidant Harry à faire refluer la panique qui commençait à gonfler dangereusement en lui.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il en hochant machinalement la tête.

\- C'est une sensation de gêne en bas du ventre ?, reprit-elle d'une voix certes douce, mais aussi curieusement assurée. La douleur n'est pas tout à fait au niveau de l'estomac, mais un peu en dessous ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard stupéfait.

Quelle que soit la cause du soudain malaise qui le frappait, son amie semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il en était.

Non pas que ce soit surprenant de la part de la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, quelque part.

\- Oh, Harry…, soupira Hermione en secouant doucement la tête.

Loin d'être inquiète, la jeune fille semblait à présent partagée entre embarrassement sincère, compassion et amusement.

\- Je… Je vais mourir ?, balbutia Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, pire, rétorqua son amie en lui donnant une petite tape compatissante sur l'épaule. Je pense que tu as tes règles.

Harry se sentit pâlir alors que le sang refluait brusquement de son visage.

Ses _règles_.

Tout, absolument TOUT sauf ça.

\- Ok, lança-t-il d'une voix décidée, tout en relevant la tête vers les jumeaux. Donnez-moi vos caramels.

* * *

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, Harry réajusta sa robe de sorcier avec un sourire satisfait, se réjouissant de la manière familière dont le tissu tombait sur son torse plat.

A sa grande joie – et à celle de ses amis, les friandises de Fred et Georges s'étaient avérées d'une efficacité remarquable. Certes, leur effet n'était que provisoire, mais elles permettaient malgré tout au jeune sorcier de retrouver son apparence habituelle en attendant que Rogue ne concocte un remède définitif.

Et de surcroît, maintenant que le bon fonctionnement des caramels avait été prouvé, rien n'empêchait désormais Harry de faire profiter certaines personnes judicieusement choisies de son enrichissante expérience.

\- POTTER, JE VAIS TE TUER !, rugit soudain une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui s'avançait vers lui en compagnie de deux autres sorcières à forte corpulence.

Une expression radieuse illumina aussitôt le visage de Harry.

Sans se départir de son large sourire, il se tourna vers la sorcière de Serpentard qui se tenait à présent debout près de lui. Cette dernière bouillait d'une haine si vibrante qu'elle semblait ne se retenir que de justesse de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler.

\- Si tu le dis, Malefoyette, lui lâcha-t-il d'un ton flegmatique. Au fait, pas mal, ton changement de look, poursuivit-il en une parfaite imitation des piques que son condisciple lui avait lancé le matin même. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

Alors que Malefoy se mettait à hurler de rage, Harry éclata franchement de rire.

Pour aussi pénible qu'aient été les évènements de la journée, laisser traîner la boîte de caramels des jumeaux Weasley à la table des Serpentards compensait de très loin tous les inconvénients qu'il avait pu subir.

\- Alors, ça va ?, lui demanda malicieusement Fred, alors que Georges et Ron étaient écroulés de rire sur la table.

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Harry lui décocha un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, répliqua-t-il joyeusement, tandis que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se dirigeaient vers Rogue en fulminant. Merci !

* * *

 ***** FIN *****


End file.
